Party: Dauntless Style
by LilyLemon12
Summary: After initiation, a party is held and Tris is going. They play Candor or Dauntless (truth or dare) and Never Have I Ever. Four and Tris aren't together, but there are some definite FourTris moments in there!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! New Divergent fanfic! So, this is only one part, and the end of this is not actually the end. Never fear! Review please! Until next time (and by that I mean either the next time I post a chapter, or when I sneak up outside your house door, but probably the former. Ha ha ha, nothing like a bit of humour.)**

I was sitting in the canteen, listening to Christina and Will argue about something extremely unimportant, when Uriah ran up, grinning like a madman.  
"Hey, hey Tris!" He called as he ran down the row of tables until he finally reached me. "You doing anything tonight?" At this point, Will and Christina both stopped their conversation to observe what was going on. I shook my head and looked up at him as he jumped into the air and loudly exclaimed  
"Yes! Okay, we're having a party tonight, to celebrate the first stage of initiation. You've got to come!" Sighing, I nodded and told him I would be there, and at the last minute he turned round and added  
"Oh, and Will and Christina can come too. See ya!" and ran off, attracting even more attention.  
"Wow, a party! This is going to be great!" Christina grinned, looking thrilled that we'd be going to our first Dauntless party. I was less enthusiastic though, until I remembered this is what Dauntless do, and soon I too was grinning.

As we jogged over to the party, the jogging was Christina's idea, saying that we'd be late if we didn't run and so, much to Will and I's disappointment, we ran there, I felt nervous. I wanted to be accepted into Dauntless, and I felt like I had already, as I'd been invited zip-lining, but if I was too "stiff" at the party, would they still like me as much? After all, it was the first proper party I'd ever been to, birthdays not being celebrated in Abnegation and weddings being a rather tame ceremony, and I had no idea what the traditions were and how to act. But I pushed all that aside as Christina shoved open the door and walked in, effectively dragging me behind her with a threatening look. Marlene and Uriah came up and smiled at us, pushing drinks into our hands and introducing us to people. I felt completely out of my element and went and stood in a corner of the room, sipping on my drink once and a while, but mainly just watching people. Suddenly, I noticed someone lurking in the corner of the room, someone who I wouldn't exactly expect to come to the party. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and I took another sip of my drink, but as he looked up and caught my eye, my hand shook and I ended up spilling the drink down my front instead. _Why, Tris? Why can't you just act normal, instead of throwing a drink all over your top, which is now sopping wet?! _Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in and returned the cup to the table, then looked down at my top to assess the damage. As with all clothing in Dauntless, it was black, so it wasn't stained, but the majority of it was covered in the sticky substance I'd been drinking. At that moment, he appeared at my side, with a cloth in his hand. _Now Tris, when you take the cloth, maybe act normal and we can all forget about this mishap.  
_"Hey Four," I smiled at him, gratefully accepting the cloth, which I dabbed on my top. "Why aren't you dancing? You definitely seem like a party person." I joked, looking up at him. He just stared back until I felt nervous and tucked a strand of my loose hair behind my ear, then replied,  
"Funnily enough, partying isn't really my thing. You, however, seem like you would be perfect for partying." I grinned, then realised he was being serious, and my smile faltered as I stared at him questioningly.  
"You went down that enormous zipline for fun, and yet you don't like parties?" he explained, and I contemplated what he'd said. _But that was different. There was a thrill, a sense of adventure in it. You don't get adrenaline from this, you just get drunk. _  
"I'm not really used to parties anyway. There were none in Abnegation." I replied, shrugging slightly.  
"Maybe, but I doubt there were any enormous ziplines coming off buildings either." he responded, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile and his eyes twinkling. At that moment, Uriah clambered onto the table and shouted,  
"Right guys, open party's over. Leave if you're not one of my close friends!" Many people started mumbling and seemed annoyed, and Uriah cried out in pain, leaning down to grip his leg, and I watched, concerned. Then, Zeke's voice cut through the crowd, adding onto his brother's announcement,  
"Or one of my friends!" Realising that Uriah was in pain because Zeke had punched him, I started to make my way towards the door, relieved that the night was over. The only good thing that had happened so far was my conversation with Four, and that made up about five minutes of the hour I'd been there.  
"Tris, stop right there!" Uriah screamed, and I sighed, knowing I was now in for at least another hour of this. _Great, even more time to do stupid things, and I'm not even drunk, just nervous because, well... _

"Candor or Dauntless!" Zeke announced from the table, interrupting my thought. I must have looked confused, because as I dawdled into the other room, Christina explained,  
"We used to play it all the time. It's like Truth or Dare!" I shook my head, signalling that I still had no idea what she was talking about, and the horror on her face made me wish I'd never asked, until I remembered I didn't, and she came and started explaining it to me anyway. "She doesn't know what Truth or Dare is!" She exclaimed, pointing me out to the remainder of the people. I blushed slightly, but didn't mind too much, as I already knew everybody there. Christina, obviously, as well as the hosts, Zeke and Uriah, I was unsure of whom was the actual host, and Lynn, Marlene, Shauna and Will. I noticed that Uriah had many more friends than Zeke here, and concluded that it must be his party, when in from the kitchen wandered Four. _And here I thought I'd be able to act normally for the rest of the night, because he wouldn't be here. _I had no idea why he made me so nervous, made my hands shake and my breath catch, why thinking about him made me blush and smile madly at the same time, but I knew that I would have to stop letting it happen, because he was my instructor. As hard as it was to think of him like that when even his presence in the same room as me made me feel like fire and ice at the same time, I knew I would have to push those feelings aside.

After the rules had been explained to me, we all gathered in a circle, with Christina on one side of me and Marlene on the other, and Four opposite me. As we were about to start, Uriah decided we should play Never Have I Ever first, to get us ready, and once again the rules had to be explained to me. I didn't like the sound of taking a shot every time I'd done something, and it seemed most people didn't, because it was changed to half a shot instead of a whole. I decided it was lucky I'd come from Abnegation, because it meant I'd done barely anything.  
"I'm going first!" said Christina, flicking her hair behind her ear. "Never have I ever...cried at a movie." There were quite a few shocked gasps, and Lynn, Marlene and Uriah all took shots, while I just shook my head, having not seen many movies, and never seen one that has made me cry.  
"My go!" giggled Marlene, and I could tell she was drunk a bit when she said, "Never have I ever gotten drunk! Oh wait, I have. Well, I'll do that anyway!" Again, I shook my head, and everyone except me and Four took half a shot.  
"I probably shouldn't be playing this with you guys, considering I'm instructor to half of you." he announced, and from pleading from Zeke and Shauna, he rolled his eyes and took half a shot.  
"Have you never been drunk, Tris?" questioned Chris, and I stared at her with an incredulous look on my face while shaking my head. _Of course I've never been drunk! We couldn't drink in Abnegation, and I've never done so here! _Saying that it was now her mission to get me drunk, Chris smiled evilly and Uriah clapped gleefully, concerning me as to how far they were willing to go to get me drunk.  
"Never have I ever been a transfer." Uriah inputted, and about half of us took half a shot, including me. It burnt as it went down, and I wondered why people would do this for fun.  
"Never have I ever...gotten a tattoo." Will said, looking at me with raised eyebrows, knowing I have a tattoo, while everyone excluding him takes half a shot. Uriah looks at me and asks where my tattoo was, and I adjust my top so he can see the three ravens. Nodding appreciatively, he decides we should move on, but changes the rules of Candor or Dauntless.  
"Not only can you take your clothes off," he begins, "but you can also take a whole shot if you don't want to do something. Clear?" As everyone nods, Lynn begins with.  
"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Annoyed at being the first one chosen, I begrudgingly choose Dauntless, not wanting to have to spill my secrets. "Right, stand in the middle of the room." Lynn instructs, "Now close your eyes. Spin around, and only stop when you're thoroughly dizzy." Once I slowed to a stop, Lynn finished her dare with, "When you open your eyes, you'll play seven minutes in heaven with whoever's in front of you. Open!" I slowly open my eyes, still feeling dizzy and slightly ill from the spinning, and tell myself to keep breathing when I realise it's Four.  
I struggle to breath anyway.

Inside Zeke's room, I perched on the bed, staring at Four, who, I reminded myself, was my instructor, who, I also reminded myself, was currently playing seven minutes in heaven with me. Neither of those facts helped me breath any easier.  
"So, you're still not thoroughly engrossed in partying." he observed, sitting beside me on the bed. I smiled while shaking my head, saying,  
"It's so weird. I don't see the appeal of spilling your deepest secrets or embarrassing yourself because someone told you too."  
"I don't either, nobody does. It's watching someone else embarrass themselves that people enjoy. And trust me, spilling all my secrets is the last thing I want to do."  
"So you have some deep secrets then." I grin, and he scratches the back of his neck, almost like he's embarrassed.  
"Doesn't everyone? But yes, I definitely do. That's why I usually choose Dauntless."  
"So, what's one of your secrets then? Any chance you'll tell me?" I joke, but he hesitates before shaking his head, leaving me to wonder if there's a possibility he would have told me.  
"No. But, maybe one day." That statement makes my heart flutter, and I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks, no matter how many times I tell myself to stop it.  
"But if you care to tell me one of yours, that's fine. Like, why you're blushing and breathing a lot faster." He grins, and I simply grimace, wishing it wasn't so obvious.  
"Well, I just hate the thought of telling anyone my secrets, that's all." Shaking his head, he leans closer.  
"You're clearly lying. You don't have to tell me the truth, but if you don't it will just leave me to assume things." I shake my head, stubbornly, and he just smiles more.  
"I'm not lying!" I respond, but I'm smiling. "I'm just simply not telling the whole truth." Before he has a chance to respond, there's a knock on the door and it's pushed open, leaving me to stand up and walk out, smiling and trying to breath normally, with Four following behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooh! I'm excited for this chapter! Listen to the song if you want to, it's Push It by Salt and Pepa. Anyway, review, especially if you have any ideas, cause I'll definitely try and include them! Anyway, read and tell me what you think! That's all folks, LilyLemon xx**

**TRIS POV**

The night continues, with some friendly truths and dares and some less fun truth and dares, causing people to strip or drink. I don't want to be very drunk, as we had stage two of training starting tomorrow at twelve, and doing that with a pounding head and aching muscles sounds the antithesis of fun. Of course, I'd never been hungover myself, stemming from the fact I've never drunk, but I'd heard about it from others and it didn't sound particularly pleasant. I'd been asked some things I didn't really want to answer, and first pulled off my jacket, which was no big deal, and after that, my shirt. I didn't feel particularly comfortable in just my bra in front of other people, but I bit my lip, got on with it, and completely forgot about it after a while. Almost everybody had taken at least one item of clothing off, and even Four was now shirtless, after being asked what his name was. I remembered what he'd said about choosing Dauntless as much as possible to avoid personal questions, and wonder why he decided to choose Candor.

Once we realised it was two in the morning and we all had work or training later on, we all decided to go sleep and come back in a few days to finish the game, and, as Uriah put it, make us want to kill ourselves. As Will, Christina and I walk back to the dorm, loud music starts playing and we both whip round to stare at Will, who looks guiltily back at us. I realise the song is called "Push It" and before I can react, or even count to three, Christina is dancing in the corridor, in her bra and skirt, with Will dancing behind her. I know this song, only because when I was younger I used to obsessively listen to it, without my parents knowing, although this in no way means I'll be dancing and singing along. I glare at both of them, grabbing each of their hands in an effort to drag them back to the dorm.  
"We're not going until you join in!" Christina giggles, and after a moment of hesitation I start dancing around and singing along. It's not that I'm drunk, I'm certainly not and can still stand up straight and walk in a straight line, as uncomfortable as it is in these heels Christina gave me, it's that I'm bored of being "the stiff" and not seeming to have any fun. I want to dance half naked in corridors and dress up for parties, sing karaoke and have stupid contests with friends. Yes, I've proven I'm not exactly "a stiff" after jumping first off the building, but just because I'm brave and a little too proud doesn't mean I shouldn't let loose sometimes and act like a teenager every once and a while. So, I grinned and sang,  
"Oh Baby, Baby. Oh Baby, Baby!" while Christina gasps and covers her mouth with her hand while laughing with shock. I raise my hands above my head while singing, and Christina recovers and dances too. All three of us groove along, until the rap comes along and I immediately squeal then start rapping, perfectly in time with every single word right. Even Will is surprised this time, and I just shrug and continue, with a slightly crazed grin on my face. When I finish, Christina claps quickly and starts singing with me, while Will dances as he doesn't know the words.  
"Salt and Pepa's here!" We start, giggling and jumping around, and then the part everybody knows comes on.  
"Ah push it! Push it good!" we almost shout, Will included, while I place a hand on my chest, faking a breathy noise, and Christina copies me, while Will attempts to do what I think is the worm, which makes me and Christina laugh even more. I place both hands in fists in front of me, and push them forwards and backwards while slouching and standing up straight, effectively copying what I'd seen in the videos when I was younger, which makes Christina almost scream with laughter.  
"Wow, Stiff's getting explicit here! Thrusting and everything!" She squeals, and I blush, but keep going when she and Will join in, all of us still singing. When the chorus comes on again, we're still dancing quite explicitly, considering we're all shirtless, and scream the lyrics.  
"Push it good! Push it real good! Ah, push it!" I still stick to the fact I wasn't drunk, just caught up in the moment and actually having fun, no matter that what I was doing was stupid and almost definitely against the rules. Still doing the dance moves Christina was so shocked at, I whip round and almost faint.

**Four POV (WHOOH I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS ONE FOR A WHILE!)**

I hear some loud music, but decide to ignore it as I've literally just come from a party myself and feel I can't begrudge others their fun. Besides, if it is some initiates and they're exceptionally tired tomorrow, I'll know who it is and "bring justice", so to speak. But then I notice the song, "Push it" and roll my eyes. That's when I hear hushed whispers and shouty laughter, but carry on with my decision to just ignore it, until I realise that they're partying in a room on the way to my room. If they disturb me while I'm sleeping, then I'll definitely speak to them, but so far they haven't done anything yet. Then I round the corner.

Tris is the first one I notice, still in her bra, I realise, and feel almost angry that they all got her so drunk she forgot to put her shirt back on, when I realise she's not drunk. She's standing up straight and can certainly walk around without wobbling over, which is a feat in those shoes, drunk or not, and the rap she's singing is perfect, with not a word slurred. Yes she's giggling, but I gather that's from the fact she's dancing half naked in the corridor. Then I realise, why is she dancing half naked in the corridor? I peer around the corner again, looking at Christina, who's definitely drunk, and Will, who doesn't seem to be. They both seem equally confused with her surprise rapping talent, I'm just as shocked as them, but soon start laughing and dancing again. From what I see, the reason she's doing this is because she's having fun. I smirk slightly as I remember her saying parties weren't really her thing, because if they'd done this at the party I'm pretty sure Zeke would worship them, but feel relieved they didn't because, once again, she's dancing half naked in the corridor, and if she did that at the party, she'd never live it down, no matter how much fun she had. Somebody would have filmed, definitely.

Then she starts singing with Christina, and Will seems to have some kind of fit behind them, which makes them almost die of laughter. I smile at that, Tris doesn't laugh enough. The chorus starts, and Tris sings in a breathy voice with her hands on her chest, which makes me think she's done this before. But then I shake my head, that music would never have been listened to in Abnegation. Then she starts dancing properly, and I want to step in right there and stop it, because I know she'll regret this. But then I think that maybe she won't, and I shouldn't stop their fun just to protect her. I return to my place behind the corner. Suddenly I realise that they're blocking my path and to get to my room I'm going to have to pass them. I breathe deeply, and stalk through the corridor, stopping when I hear a shocked noise coming from Christina, I presume, although it sounds more animalistic than human. Then I realise two things. Firstly, it's laughing, the kind that clearly makes you collapse on the floor while gripping your stomach and making you almost cry, and secondly, it's Tris. Maybe she is drunk. But then I notice the expression on her face, the awareness in her eyes, as she stares straight at me amd she screams with laughter. As soon as she notices me looking at her, her eyes dart away, but she keeps laughing. Christina giggles, not the kind of insane, manic laughter that Tris is displaying, but a normal amount of humour for the situation, while Will just stands there looking like he's been electrocuted. I smirk at his expression, and when I look back at Tris, I notice she's staring at me again. She's the one in her underwear rolling on the floor, and she's staring at me? Saying something about keeping quiet at this time, I stride off, stopping when I hear Tris make a noise that doesn't sound like some kind of slaughtered animal, and hear her, not regretting what she had done like any normal person would, but laughing at the situation.  
"Our instructor, of all people, walking in on that. Imagine, you did awfully in this section, but that dancing and singing was amazing, so I'm increasing your rank by a few people." she starts laughing hysterically now, and I hear Christina and Will laughing too. Then I hear Christina saying something that just about makes my heart stop.  
"I saw him staring at you! I did, I swear! Maybe he likes you! Hm? I mean, isn't he hot?" Tris giggles slightly, a nervous laugh that she did a lot during the game of seven minutes in heaven, and replies slowly, as if she's thinking very carefully about what to say.  
"I doubt he was staring at me because he likes me. It was probably because I was rolling around on the floor in...my bra! Oh God!" The last part is a realisation of some sort, a realisation which makes her panic, me smirk and Christina cackle, very loudly.  
"But you never answered my question. Isn't he hot? Besides," and at this she cackles again, and I can imagine something inappropriate is coming, "He was probably looking at you because you were in your underwear, you're right, because he was imagining what's underneath. Not that that's very hard, cause he'd been staring at you the whole game of truth or dare!" She cackles once again, and I scold myself for being so obvious with my staring. It's just...she's...intriguing. I can imagine Tris blushing, and she mumbles, and I wish I could hear her reply, but at this point they're too far away for me to hear. I spend the whole night trying to imagine what she might have said about me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write! I'm back at school now and all my teachers have been setting me mountains of homework, so I've been writing this in little snippets when I could find the time. So anyway, so so so sorry for it taking so long, but now not only have you got this chapter, but I should be starting a new story very soon! Anyway, read and review with suggestions, comments or whatever. Until next time!**

I can't believe it. After kissing me like that last night, he now just ignores me, and I've got to go to some stupid party and continue playing stupid games with stupid dares with him?! As we arrive at the apartment the party's being hosted in, Shauna's apartment this time, Christina starts squealing wildly. When everyone looks at her, trying to determine whether or not she's mentally insane, she explains,  
"I just remembered this place I found a few days back! It's so cool, you've got to come see it!" While everyone's muttering as they leave the apartment and follow Christina, trying to figure out what it is she found that made her squeal like that, I pick u[ my coat and traipse behind them, glad for the solitude so I can finally think about what happened. That is, until he comes.  
"What?" he asks of my furious glare directed at him, and I mutter,  
"Well you kiss me, and then you pretend I don't exist. You can't have it both ways." He rolls his eyes, which infuriates me even more, and takes my hand before explaining,  
"If I'm all nice and not instructor like towards you, how do you think they'll react? Do you really think it's wise that we let people like Peter know? And if I'm comforting you, and nobody else, they'll know." Although I wish he wasn't, just so I could have some kind of comeback, I know he's right. So I just nod and look at the ground, embarrassed by my outburst. I think he's walked off, but then feel him lacing his fingers with mine, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of my hand, and I turn and grin at him, my heartbeat becoming erratic. While he's still holding my hand, I start running, pulling him along behind me so we can catch up with the others.

A swimming pool. That's the amazing thing Christina found. The shocking thing is, everybody thinks it really is amazing. They're running around, whooping and clapping. But then I realise, I didn't know it was here because I don't know my way around very well. They didn't know it was here because it's hidden so well. So it kind of is amazing that she found it. Everyone is pulling off their clothes and cautiously clambering in in just their underwear. After only a moments hesitation, when I remind myself that I really want to live a normal, teenager's life, I yank off my clothes and leap in, immediately swimming around to warm myself up. Everyone seems surprised, and I remember that swimming isn't really a thing and not many people know how to do it, least of all a scrawny little ex-Abnegation.  
"Where do you learn to swim, Tris?" Marlene shouts, and I shrug, before remembering that I do actually have a story for my talent.  
"Well, at Abnegation people often wash their clothes in the river. When I was about eleven, I started going alone and washing them, really early in the morning so there was no-one else there. I started wading in the river and soon taught myself to swim. After that, washing my clothes was my favourite part of the week." After I've finished explaining, everyone accepts the answer, except from Chris.  
"Weren't you scared you'd drown or something?!" she questioned, and I just wordlessly shook my head.  
"Okay, but surely your mother noticed when you came home in wet clothes that you'd been swimming, and she stopped you, right?" At this latest question, I can feel myself blushing, and decide to do some flips under the water in the hope that when I come back up for air, all the questions will have subsided. However, when I do come back up, Christina's cackling again, the kind of noise she makes when she's discovered something new, and I feel dread pooling inside of me.  
"You went skinny dipping didn't you! You took off ALL your clothes and then you went swimming! You, of all people! Come on, tell me, am I right?" I bite my lip, roll my eyes and finally, feeling myself blush again, I nod my head in a small, annoyed gesture. As soon as I admit it, everyone is yelling and screaming in shock and amusement, and I know that it will be a while before anybody lets this go and stops talking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys. The very, very long wait. If it makes it any better, I had a very long history paper to write on the causes of WW1 (which was not as fun as writing this) and a math test to revise for that I'm sure I failed. But, if that means I won't be taking math then I'll have more time to write! So that's great (kind of). Sorry for the cliff hanger, I will actually update soon next time so you won't have to wait so long!  
Read and review with whatever you want, comments, weird ideas for dares (cause there will be more of that soon) or truths or anything else. That's all folks!  
**

TRIS POV

As we jog back to Zeke's apartment, soaking wet from the swim, I smile to myself, happy that I seem to fit in, have friends.  
"What?" Four whispers to me, so quietly nobody else would be able to hear.  
"Just...this. I like it here is all." I answer, and run ahead, then leap onto Uriah's back at the last minute. He buckles under my sudden weight, but quickly straightens, grabs my legs and starts running faster, while I squeal with excitement.  
"CHICKEN RACE!" Christina screams, leaping onto Will's back, and the two boys start sprinting to try and beat each other back to Zeke's apartment. When we get back there, Will's made it back first, and him and Christina don't stop taunting Uriah and I until Uriah whispers to me,  
"What about if we challenge them to a karaoke contest?" and I immediately jump into the air, furiously nodding my head. When everyone has finally made it back, Uriah and I excitedly pitch the idea, and everyone starts cheering and flooding into Zeke's apartment, where he yanks out a karaoke machine from his cupboard, with two microphones.  
"Why do you even have that?" Shauna questions, gesturing towards the machine.  
"For occasions like this!" Zeke replies, or rather screams, and we all shout back at him to keep quiet. After pulling straws, Zeke goes first, which leads us all to groan when he spends the next five minutes awfully belting out a love ballad, pointing at Shauna every once and a while and causing her to grimace and everyone else to fake throwing up.  
"Who's next?" Will asks once Zeke has finally finished his torturous version of what was a perfectly good song before he sang it.  
"Tris!" Chris yells, laughing at my embarrassment.  
"I was thinking we could just skip me..." I hopefully suggest, but trail off once I see their faces, which are obstinate.  
"Fine." I relent, and once again, everyone cheers. None of us are drunk, not even Zeke, he seems to just always be that irritating and full on, we're just high on life, as I heard Chris once say, which I think sums it up quite perfectly. I choose a song called "In the Middle" by Dodie **(A/N - This is a great song, go listen to it!) **and when I've finished my riled up, badly sung version, I take a fake bow and jump off the table.  
"Did you just sing a song about a threesome?" Zeke laughs, and I stand for a minute, thinking about the lyrics, until I realise and blush bright red.

FOUR POV

After Tris's insanely energetic performance, I'm about to suggest we move on and do something else, even after only two people have gone, karaoke is becoming unbearable, when Zeke does it. He does what I've been fearfully waiting for him to do for the last few days, that awful kind of anticipation where you know something awful is coming and you just want it over and done with. He says something sexual to Tris. Not something directly about her, but still. Admittedly, I thought this day would have come a lot sooner, but the silence is awkward. Then Tris starts hysterically laughing, while blushing bright red, and I wonder if she's drunk.  
"What are you on?" Chris questions, while giggling. "First you sing a song about a threesome, then you laugh about it instead of being embarrassed. And let's not forget the incident of last night when we were dancing in-" Tris hurriedly clamps her hand over her friend's mouth, and yanks it away seconds later, with the exclamation,  
"Did you just lick it?!" I can't help myself, and let a small smirk grace my face because the whole scene is just so amusing. She sees my smile and her grin grows larger and slightly scary.  
"Oh, you think it's funny, do you? Well, let's see you take it then!" she teases, running over to me and wiping her hand, and the remnants of what Christina's tongue left there over my arm. I hear Zeke make a fake puking noise and Shauna laughing, and drag my hand down my arm and wipe it on his.  
"What were you saying about the other night Chris?" Uriah asks, a grin spreading across his face. I smirk again, at the memory of her face when she realised she'd been dancing in her underwear in front of me, the humiliated squeal when Chris told her, the fun she was having.  
"Oh, I'm too scared of Tris to say, but Will can tell you." she says, looking at Tris out of the corner of her eyes with an amused smirk. Tris groans, covering her face with her hands.  
"I don't remember very well...like, at all. I think I may have had too much to drink that night." Will answers, slightly humiliated when everyone laughs.  
"Were you two drunk then?" Shauna asks, gesturing towards Tris and Christina, and they both shake their heads.  
"Sorry guys, but you're never going to find out. Will doesn't actually know, Chris is too scared to say, and I'm definitely not telling." she shrugs, looking at me cautiously, checking to see that I won't tell. I send a tiny shake of my head her way, and she lets out a small, almost unnoticeable, relieved sigh. There is silence for a minute while people take a drink or chat quietly to each other, and then Zeke screams,  
"LET'S PLAY SLAP OR KISS!"


End file.
